What If
by demonprosecutor
Summary: What if Phoenix had lost Farewell My Turnabout? Oneshot, possibly drabble collection later on. *SPOILERS* For FMT


Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom. This is a short story of what would have happened had Phoenix lost Goodbye My Turnabout.

I shivered. The plain, concrete walls of the visitors' room seemed to be closing in on me. Despite the warm sun outside, I was freezing cold. It seemed unfair that the weather was so pleasant. It seemed unfair that somewhere someone was getting married, throwing a birthday party or generally having a good time. On day like this, everyone should be as miserable as I was.

The door creaked open. The man came in and sat down in front of me. Despite the glass separating us, a bead of sweat ran down my forehead. I quickly wiped it away. That's how he wanted me to react.

The scowl he wore told me that he wasn't going to cooperate at all. As I explained my purpose for being there, a vile smirk replaced it.

"So you're looking for your little spirit medium friend, eh? She's gone. I told you that would happen, didn't I?"

"I couldn't help it!" I hissed. It was true. The testimony had been a thirty-inch thick steel wall with a barricade on the other side. I had tried so hard, but there was nothing. And now, because of me, she was gone. If anyone deserved punishing, it was me. I was so _weak_.

He replied only with a scornful laugh. I hung my head in my hands. I gritted my teeth, urging the tears to stay away.

"Where … is … she?" I forced the words out, dreading the answer. I couldn't look him in the eye. I felt surround by enemies: him, myself, and hope. Hope was the worst friend I could have at the moment.

"Oh, I don't know. It depends – do you believe in the afterlife?" That was all I needed. I stood up and left. My footsteps were heavy but swift. I walked to the door, my greatest wish to just get away.

Edgeworth was waiting for me. When he saw my expression, all colour rushed from his face. My eyes, glazed over with hatred, fear and anger, said it all. I carried on walking. He caught up with me, but didn't say a word.

We climbed into the back of the car. Gumshoe was waiting inside. He turned the radio off and turned round to face us, leaning on the head rest.

"What happened, pal? Is she…you know?"

"Just drive home, detective," Edgeworth said. Gumshoe nodded solemnly. The drive back was silent. There were no words left to be said.

Back at Wright & Co, Franziska sat on the sofa listening to Pearl chatting happily. She didn't know what was going on. We'd told her we were going to pick up Mystic Maya.

"Mr Nick! Mr Edgeworth! You're back!" She jumped on me, pulling me into a bear hug. My eyes misted up with tears, but I managed a weak smile.

"M-Mr Nick? Are you OK? Where's Mystic Maya?"

Edgeworth crouched down to her height. He took her hands in his and put on a brave face. He looked nothing like the cold, insensitive Edgeworth that I had seen in courts only the day before.

"Mr Nick has a bit of a cold. Don't worry; he'll be fine in a few days. We just need to take good care of him. As for Mystic Maya, she's gone away for a while. She has some very special training to complete. She's very far away and won't we able to contact you, but she's always with you in here." He indicated to the magatama around her neck.

"Oh! How long will she be?"

"We don't know. But if ever you feel the need to talk to her, she can hear you through that. You can't hear her, but she's always there. She'll help you from afar, Pearl." Pearl probably didn't know what he was talking about, but it seemed to make her happy. Gumshoe took her by the hand and led her upstairs to my flat until we could find someone who would take her in at Kurain Village. Edgeworth, Franziska and I were left alone in the flat.

"You tried your best," Franziska said. She seemed to genuinely care this time. Her whip was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps she'd thought it wasn't appropriate for baby-sitting.

"Thanks for your help," I said. My voice cracked slightly. I ran my fingers through my hair. It was greasy and all over the place. I tried to think of something, anything. There was nothing. No solution.

"There are always mediums, Wright," Edgeworth suggested. "You know that better than any of us." Franziska nodded. It was the first time I had ever seen them agree.

"No. I'm staying away from mediums, staying away from the Feys. Mia, Maya – how many more? I can't take this any longer. I'll stay in touch with Pearls, for her sake, but nothing else. I'm never going anywhere near Kurain Village or its goddamn mediums ever again."

Edgeworth patted me on the arm. I shrugged him off.

"You don't get it, do you? None of you do. Everything we've been through! Twice – I've defended her twice! She's always been there to help. Half of my clients wouldn't be walking free now if it wasn't for her! And now, this. The worst ending possible. And it's _my fault_."

Franziska opened her mouth to reassure me, but I spun round and ran before she could speak. I ran down the metal steps and into the street. Through alley ways, across roads, and round and round in circles. I had no idea where I was, or where they were. I guessed that they were looking for me.

I stopped by some dustbins at the back of a Chinese Takeaway. A foul smell wafted around the place, but I didn't care. I sunk to the floor and curled up into a ball. I must have looked ridiculous. A fully grown man in a suit, crying on the floor like a baby.

"Are you OK?" a voice asked. I glanced up. Black hair fell over a purple jacket, and for a moment I thought it was her. But it wasn't. It was just some random stranger. I felt another wave of anger rise up. Yelling out, I leapt up and pushed the stranger out of the way and ran. Now I knew where I was going.

I flung the doors open. Security was nothing against me: I felt invincible. My fuel was anger, my mission impossible. I didn't care. I just wanted him to be gone and her to be back.

It was never going to work.

The last thing I remember was guards, pain, dizziness, darkness.


End file.
